The invention concerns an arrangement comprising a drawer and an extension guide for the drawer, wherein the drawer has a drawer container and a front panel which can be connected to the drawer container and wherein the extension guide has at least one carcass rail for fixing to a furniture carcass and at least one drawer rail which is moveable relative to the carcass rail between an open position and a closed position and to which the drawer can be fixed with the extension guide. A releasable locking element is provided by which, in a locking position, the movement of the drawer rail in the closing direction relative to the carcass rail can be stopped in an intermediate position before reaching the closed position and, in a release position, the movement of the drawer rail in the closing direction relative to the carcass rail is enabled until reaching the closed position. The invention also concerns an article of furniture having a furniture carcass and such an arrangement.
In the case of extension guides, the drawer rail and the carcass rail in the non-mounted condition are movable relative to each other from a completely open position to a completely closed position. The same applies if such an extension guide is mounted at both sides by way of a carcass rail in a furniture carcass. Fitting or fixing a drawer on the extension guide is possible in the mounted condition of the extension guide, even if the drawer rail is in the closed position relative to the carcass rail—and is thus entirely inward. When inserting the drawer into the extension guide, poor accessibility to the drawer rail which is disposed entirely rearwardly or inwardly can lead to problems. Even worse are the problems if the drawer is already inserted and a front panel of a front pull-out arrangement is to be mounted to the drawer container as the front panel butts against the furniture carcass before it in any way moves into a position sufficiently close to the drawer container.
Such an arrangement is also already known from AT 384 535 B, in which a locking element in the form of a pawl inhibits the movement of the rails relative to each other. In that patent it will be noted that the locking element serves only for making it easier to fit the drawer to the extension guide as the drawer rail cannot reciprocate unimpededly between the open and closed positions.
In addition DE 33 26 400 A1 shows a drawer mounted on telescopic rails, wherein the movement between the telescopic rails is checked by a lock. In this specification also that lock can only be released by hand. There is not a functional connection in respect of releasing the lock with the fitment of a drawer. The lock serves in particular to lock the inserts mounted on the telescopic rails in a given position, in particular when the telescopic rails are fully pulled out.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,689 discloses a locking element for checking the movement between rails of an extension guide. That locking element serves in particular to provide that the drawer cannot be simply removed in the completely open position as the stop element butts in a recess in the carcass rail. It is only by manual actuation of the member that the arresting position can be released and then the drawer together with the drawer rail can be lifted away from the carcass rail.
Therefore the object of the invention is to facilitate fitment of the drawer to the extension guide or fitment of the front panel to the drawer container. In particular, the invention seeks to provide that, in the mounted condition of the extension guide, the drawer rail can be easily reached so that fitment of the drawer or fitment of the front panels to the drawer container is possible without any problem.